1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to foot orthotics and more specifically the delivery to a consumer of footbeds that take into account several criteria including the plantar surface topography of each of the consumer's feet.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years many companies have endeavored to produce a footbed that provides improved support for a consumer's foot. Each method involves two basic phases, namely: a measurement phase and a production-delivery phase. The measurement phase involves a use of apparatus for obtaining meaningful measurements of the foot, particularly the topography of the plantar surface. The production-delivery phase involves the conversion of the results of the measurement phase into physical footbeds and the delivery of the finished footbeds to the consumer.
In the gold standard and dominant methodology used by medical personnel, the measurement phase requires the formation of a plaster cast and mold. A practitioner produces a plaster cast of each foot after manipulating each foot to the referenced neutral position subject to compensation for any observed anatomical deformities of that foot. The non-weight bearing condition exists when no forces are applied to the foot, as when the foot is suspended in air.
The production-delivery phase begins when the practitioner sends these casts to a laboratory. Laboratory personnel make a mold from the cast and then use personal, information, a priori knowledge of the practitioner's procedures and other experiences to modify the molds. Then laboratory personnel use each mold to form a corresponding orthotic block which is finished at the laboratory and returned to the practitioner as an orthotic footbed.
After receipt, the practitioner dispenses the orthotic footbed to the patient. If a patient reports only little or no relief or reports discomfort, the practitioner must reevaluate the patient. If changes to the orthotic footbed are required, then either the entire process must be repeated or the orthotic footbed must be sent back to the laboratory with instructions for additional corrections.
As will be apparent, the measurement phase for this approach requires professional personnel. Production and delivery occurs generally by transporting the foot model to a production facility and returning the orthotics to the practitioner. As a result while this approach produces a very good orthotic, it is costly and involves significant delays between the measurement phase and the completion of the production-delivery phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,559 (2008) and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2006/0247892 (2006) to Peterson, and both assigned to the assignee of this invention, disclose an alternative method and apparatus for manufacturing custom footbeds corresponding in quality to those produced by the gold standard approach. During a measurement phase a scanner with an air cushion and related equipment produce a topographical map of the bottom of each foot while the foot is in a semi-weight bearing state and in the neutral position; i.e., a semi-weighted, supported, aligned position. The air cushion captures the foot in this position and measures the distances corresponding to the spacing between a reference plane and the bottom of the foot. A manufacturing facility converts these measurements into information by which a computer numerically controlled machine produces a custom orthotic insert.
This approach eliminates the need for producing and transporting a foot model to a manufacturing site. However, the measurement phase still requires professional personnel to position the consumer's foot on the scanner. The production-delivery phase still involves the time to manufacture and transport the footbeds to and from a central manufacturing site.
Consequently, while these footbeds are less expensive to manufacture than those by the gold standard, they are not economically feasible for use by a large number of consumers who have no significant foot abnormalities, but would benefit from such footbeds. To overcome this characteristic, several companies have developed systems with the expectation of providing a consumer with a shoe or footbed in which the costs involved with the measurement and production-delivery phases are minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,520 (1993) to White discloses one such foot measurement and footwear sizing system. During a measurement phase, a consumer stands on a scanner at a retail store. The scanner derives three-dimensional topographical information about the consumer's feet. During the manufacturing-delivery phase, this three-dimensional information is processed to identify a matching manufactured footwear product that can be sent to a retail store for delivery to a customer. This shipment includes a last for use in subsequent manufacturing of custom footwear and footwear products at the retail store.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0039205 (2007) to Erb et al. discloses two embodiments of a patient station or kiosk used during the measurement phase. In one, a foot measurement device is replicated on a floor and a vertical surface. In the other, the measuring device is on the floor only. Measurement devices include an optical scanner and a sensor for measuring pressure. Information derived from the measurement devices is converted into a shoe prescription that a store representative uses to construct a pair of shoes during the production-delivery phase. During this phase, additional structural adjustments to achieve consumer comfort may be necessary.
Erb et al. also disclose a method and system for identifying a kit of footwear components for assembly into customized footwear for a consumer. Specifically, the scanned foot measurements and other consumer provide a basis for printing a “prescription” by which a selection is made from a set of prefabricated footwear components.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2002/0138923 (2002) to Shaffeeullah discloses a method and apparatus for producing individually contoured shoe inserts at a local site. More specifically, at the local site a scanner generates data representative of the shape of the foot. This data is processed based upon characteristics of the consumer's foot, qualities the consumer desires and the manner in which the consumer walks. After the measurement phase ends, the modified data then transfers to a device for forming an insert by molding a blank template at the local site to produce a desired shape during the production-delivery phase. This system is disclosed as being operated by an individual other than the consumer. Although this system may minimize the time to complete the production-delivery phase, the replication of insert production apparatus at each local site can increase the production-delivery phase costs significantly.
The Erb et al. patent could reduce the time for and cost of the measurement and production-delivery phases. However, there is a possibility that the resulting custom footwear may not be acceptable to the consumer. Specifically, in this system the foot is not aligned and is not in a supported position when the scanning occurs. Rather, in the Erb et al. patent a system, preferably with a foam mat, deforms under the weight of the consumer. Thus scanning occurs when the foot is in a fully compensated position with the arch flattened and the foot elongated. Moreover, as feet generally are not symmetrical in the full compensated position because one foot may flatten more than the other so the feet are determined to be different sizes when, in fact, they are not.
Although a system in accordance with Erb et al. might eliminate the need for a professional during the measurement phase, there is recognition that a consumer may be directed eventually to a podiatrist or other professional. The time and costs for the production-delivery phase are reduced because the shoe is assembled at the retail store. However, the retail store must bear the additional costs for a large inventory of shoe lasts and other components in order to minimize delivery time. Further, the actual time and cost during this phase are somewhat uncertain because the consumer determines when the shoes are acceptable. This is a very subjective test.
The White patent and Shaffeeullah applications disclose systems that could minimize the time and costs of one phase. However, they do not minimize the time and costs for both phases.
International Publication No. WO98/52435 (1998) to McRoskey discloses adjustable orthotics comprising orthotically functional and interchangeable components. The interchangeable components are inserted into a main body after which a cover overlies the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,695 (1963) to O'Donnell discloses an arch supporting cushion inner sole. The inner sole has an intermediate sheet of sponge rubber having curved channels that define segmental areas. Selected pads are interposed between upper and lower plies whereby the pads form bulges at various areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,648 (1989) to Shaffer discloses a personalized insole kit. An insole has a surface that contains a plurality of shapes, each disposed for a specific correction. Each shape is contained on the surface of the insole by hooks and loops. The insole is marked to identify a correct location for each component. This patent specifically discloses an insole with an arch pad, a heel pad, a metatarsal pad and a corn/callous/lesion pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,634 (1998) to Wong discloses sports footwear with a sole unit that comprises at least one composite material layer partly involving the sole unit itself. Specifically the sole comprises at least one portion formed of woven composite material having a part positioned in correspondence with the metatarsal region of the user's foot and a part at a position corresponding to the arch region of the foot. The portion in the metatarsal region is flexible. The part in the plantar arch region is rigid.
The previously identified Erb et al. published application discloses footwear components selected from a plurality of pre-manufactured footwear components having substantially the same function, but having different physical attributes to accommodate different foot configurations. These include arch supports and heel pads.
In summary and as previously indicated, the Peterson published applications provide high quality orthotic footbeds. However, the costs, in time and expense, for each of the measurement and production-delivery phases are high and preclude its application to a major market. Other prior art approaches reduce the time and costs associated with some of these phases, but generally at a reduced quality, particularly in the quality of the information provided during the measurement phase.
For example, the Peterson patent and published application disclose measurements taken in a semi-weight bearing state. Measurement techniques that scan the feet under a full-weight bearing state can produce incorrect arch measurements. As will be apparent, arch height and length vary with weight. In a full-weight bearing state arch height is at a minimum and arch length is at a maximum. In a non-weight bearing state arch height is at a maximum and arch length is at a minimum. An intermediate and more accurate measurement occurs when the foot is in a semi-weight bearing state. Moreover, whereas the Peterson patent and published application disclose the use of an air cushion to capture a foot in a semi-weight bearing position; other references disclose full weight bearing with an attendant distortion on the bottom of the foot as the tissue spreads under weight.
What is needed is a system for providing method for producing footbeds for consumers in which a measurement occurs locally without the requirement for any professional assistance and yields accurate information about a consumer's feet. The system should identify an inner sole base member, an arch support and a metatarsal pad having appropriate properties based upon these measurements. The construction of a footbed should then be based upon a selected inner sole base member, arch support and metatarsal pad for easy assembly by the consumer from an inventory at the site thereby to further minimize the cost of footbeds, even though the quality of these footbeds approaches the quality of orthotic footbeds made by either the gold standard method or by the methods in the Peterson patent and published application.